Desperate Times
by rawker-demyx
Summary: When Evan leaves John alone to go on a long mission, John gets a bit restless, so he comes up with a plan to have some fun and do Evan a favor along the way.


**Title:** Desperate Times

**Author: **Rawker Demyx

**Pairing:** Sheppard/Lorne

**Warnings:** Masturbation fun! And maybe some exhibitionism…sorta.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Stargate: Atlantis, I just like to play with the boys from time to time.

*****

Evan was on a mission and had been gone now for six days. John was a patient man, a very patient man, except when Rodney started using technobabble in intense, time-critical situations, but six days without his lover was just ridiculous. On top of that, he still had one day to go before Evan returned home to him. He rolled over onto his side and stared at the other side of the bed where Evan usually slept. They had long ago developed a system to sneak the younger man into his quarters without anyone noticing and then get him back into his own in the morning without a soul in the city speculating about them being in anything other than a professional relationship. But now the spot was empty and cold, and John thought he was going to go insane from the man's absence.

"Six fucking days!" John yelled to no one in particular. "What the hell was Carter thinking?" He rolled back onto his back, grabbed Evan's pillow, and pulled it over his face before he let out an angry yell into it. When he finished, he sucked air into his lungs and savored the scent that lingered on the cushion.

Feeling like a teenager with a juvenile crush, he placed the pillow back down on the mattress and instead stared at the ceiling before letting out a pained sigh. "Carter is out of her mind scheduling a mission for seven days! Yeah, these people have supplies we could really use, and yeah they are friendly and eager for trade, but who in their right mind has a seven day long party to celebrate 'making new friends?!?'" John pondered what he was doing for a moment before wincing and saying in a much more subdued voice, "And, great, now I'm talking to myself. Who knew that Lorne was my anchor in the Sea of Sanity?"

He was pretty sure that other people were starting to notice his anxiousness as well. Rodney had practically thrown him out his lab after accusing John of loitering and trying to undermine his research through pacing in his periphery until he lost his mind. "As if he's not nuts already," he mumbled irritably. Teyla had been somewhat more patient with him but had finally tossed him out on his ass when he started snoring during their meditation together. "At least she didn't hit me like she did Ronon that one time," he mused. And speaking of the Satedan, he had stopped answering John's calls to him on the radio after five straight hours of running four days in a row. "When did he get so lazy? Besides, what the hell am I supposed to do with all of this energy without Evan here to fuck me?!?" He instantly shut his mouth and shot a worried look in the direction of his door while he hoped that his voice had not carried out into the corridor.

John sighed again and tried to think of something besides his teammates to occupy his time instead of sitting in his quarters like a lovesick puppy. His mood momentarily brightened as he thought of going to the mess hall until he realized that he had already eaten dinner only two hours earlier. "What about a second dinner?" he asked no one in particular. He dismissed the idea when he realized he was starting to sound like a Hobbit.

He forlornly looked at his copy of "War and Peace" sitting on the nightstand and considered cracking it open, but that avenue would not alleviate him of all the pent up energy he had without Evan being here. "God, what the hell did I do before we got together?" As he thought about it, he realized he had usually just spent time with his teammates shooting the breeze when he was off duty. "And now I've totally irritated the shit out of all of them, so no way they're helping me find something to do tonight."

The more John thought about it the more he realized that the root of his problem came down to two things: the need for sex and a lack of one Major Evan Lorne. In his recent experience, those two things mixed together were a very dangerous combination for the mental wellbeing of anyone named Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. The part of him that found the idea of sleeping with someone under his command, or for that matter sleeping with a man, a bit weird had died a long time ago. In fact, those thoughts had practically gone flying out the window when Lorne had cornered him in his office one day and nearly pounced on him. His explanation had been that he had been getting more and more frustrated as time went on and he saw John strutting around the base in his tight fitting uniform pants. At the time, John had thought it a little worrisome that the first words out of his mouth after an intense make-out session with Major Lorne had not been "I'm pressing charges against you, Major," as he had instead said, "What do you mean 'strut?'" But he had certainly quickly gotten over that disconcertion.

He forced himself into a sitting position with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. With his elbows propped on his knees, he cradled his chin in his hands and contemplated how he was going to get through another day without Evan. It was not a revelation to him that he had such strong feelings for the man, as he had figured that out a long time ago since the Major had nearly molested him that first time in his office almost a year prior. It did bother him, though, that he just could not seem to function without Evan here. "And it's not just the paperwork that he does for me, either," he murmured dejectedly.

He groaned out loud when he felt his pants starting to get tight, not that Evan did not think they were already tight enough. It was clearly all that time he spent thinking about his lover that had done this to him, but knowing the cause did not really help him find a solution to his problem. He groaned again as the pressure only increased and shot an angry look at his crotch. "Traitor," he accused it.

In the six days that Evan had been gone, John had considered alleviating some of the tension he was experiencing by himself. Initially, he had rejected the idea as he reasoned that he had enough discipline to wait for Lorne to return to Atlantis. That idea had lasted a whole two days before he admitted that he was about as undisciplined as Rodney McKay at an all-you-can-eat buffet. For the past four days, he had replaced that reasoning with the idea that waiting for Evan to return would make it all that much better when he did. But even that motivation was starting to wear a little thin with him at this point.

Making up his mind, John moved one of his hands to the lower part of his body and started to fondle himself through his BDUs. His eyes fluttered shut and his mouth opened to give a soft sigh as he imagined Evan kneeling in front of him and that it was actually his lover's hand caressing him instead of his own. A small moan escaped his lips and he felt his hardness start to press painfully against his pants.

Just as he was about to release himself from his uniform pants and ease the pressure, an interesting idea struck him. He smirked a bit as he thought aloud, "I wonder if Evan has ever jerked off thinking of me before?" _He probably has_, his mind answered. _He pretty much admitted he'd been watching you for a while before he made his move_. "What was going through that head of yours, Evan? What did you imagine me doing to you?" He paused for a second and rephrased his rhetorical question, "What was I _doing_ for you?" His smirk got even wider. _Maybe I can make his fantasy come true._

He adjusted himself in his pants to give himself some temporary relief while he got everything set up for his plan. John grabbed his seldom used laptop that was sitting on top of his also infrequently used desk, then propped it on a chair a few feet from the foot of his bed. He judged the level of the computer compared to the bed and quickly walked over to the nightstand to grab "War and Peace" to prop underneath it. He smiled when he got everything lined up just right and opened up the program that would access the webcam to record the video.

He plopped himself down on the bed and settled into a relaxed position leaning on one elbow and slightly on his side. He gave the computer his trademark smirk and said, "Hey, Evan, I got a little impatient waiting for you on your week long mission of not-getting-any, so I decided to take matters into my own hands, as it were." He moved his hand back down to his erection and started to palm himself through his pants again, making sure that his actions were in full view of the camera. "I hope you enjoy the show, Evan."

He grabbed Evan's pillow and stacked it on top of his own behind him, then leaned back on them so that he was propped up at an angle, the expressions on his face viewable from the position of the laptop. John bit his lip and tried not to whimper as he slipped his hand inside his pants and past the waistband of his boxers to touch his heated skin. His hand slid over the hard flesh and then gripped it. He felt the weight of his manhood in his hand for a moment before giving it a light squeeze. He brought his free hand up to open his uniform jacket and slip his hand up his black t-shirt to tease one of his nipples.

"Evan," the name dropped from his lips, his voice low in ecstasy while he started to slowly caress himself inside of his BDUs. He turned his head to the side and moaned slightly, his eyes closing again while he pictured Lorne above him and his brow furrowing in pleasure. "God, Evan, my pants are getting so tight," he said, trying to make his voice loud enough for the computer's microphone to pick up.

John moved his hand from underneath his shirt down to unbutton his pants and pull the zipper down. He sighed a little as the pressure lessened and his cock was allowed a little more room inside the more flexible material of his boxers. His hand kept lightly stroking himself as he pushed the waistband of his underwear over his straining erection. He opened his eyes for a moment to look right at the computer and give the recording a smile while he said, "Like what you see, Lorne?"

He pushed his pants and boxers down his hips and kicked them off onto the floor before shrugging his jacket completely off and pulling his t-shirt up over his head, his hair becoming even more disheveled than normal. Finally, he was left in only his dog tags as he reached back down to his cock and started stroking himself again, his other hand lightly squeezing his balls. All the time, he kept his eyes closed and pictured Evan touching him, caressing him, and making him feel like he could melt just from the heat coming from between his legs.

"Oh, god, Evan….mmm," he groaned out, his hand slowly starting to pick up speed on his aching manhood. "Please, Evan…I need you so bad," his voice sounded distant to his own ears, almost as if it was not even a part of him anymore. His hips started moving of their own accord to buck up into his hand.

John needed to feel Evan inside of him, riding him and filling him until he was complete, but it was not possible. He was so very desperate, though, so while he kept stroking himself and brought his other hand from his balls to his mouth, his tongue flicking out to lick two of his fingers before pushing them past his lips to slick them up. He sucked on them and ran his tongue along them, imagining they were his lover needing him to help before Evan started prepare him.

When his fingers were dripping wet, he spread his legs and tried to grin at the camera, but he was not sure if he managed to pull it off, while he said, "Is this good, Ev?" He moaned as his hand kept pumping his cock, "You wanna fuck me?" His wet fingers moved lower and soon he was running them in small circles around his entrance. "Yeah, Evan, fuck me…please, Ev, I want you in me so bad," he groaned out as he pushed his fingers inside himself.

His head rolled to the side as he pushed down on his fingers, his hand moving faster and faster over his cock. It had been too long since he had been with Evan and he was not sure that he could last too much longer. The feeling of fullness was too much and the thought of Evan inside of him, completing him, while he thrust up into his own hand was pushing him over the edge. The pre-cum leaking from the tip was slicking his fist as he pushed into it and he felt like he was flying again, not in one of the puddle jumpers, but in something where you could feel like you were soaring. His fingers were thrusting inside of him, sliding in and out, and finally he hit that spot inside that made him see stars.

"Ev," he warned, "I'm gonna come!" _Oh, god, Ev_, he thought before he arched his back and thrust his hips up one last time. His come arced from his cock and landed in ropes on his chest and stomach, the liquid sticking to the dark hair there.

John fell boneless back onto the bed, sated and panting in exhaustion. He slowly and gently pulled his fingers out and whimpered at the loss before exhaling deeply. Working up the strength to move, he gave the camera a Cheshire cat grin and said, "I hope you liked it, Lorne." He slowly rolled off the bed and staggered over to the computer, the long overdue orgasm leaving him somewhat weakened in the legs. He pushed the button to turn off the webcam and then headed towards the bathroom to get cleaned up.

*****

"Honey," Evan's voice rang out, "I'm home!" John looked up to see Evan Lorne standing inside his doorway. He gave the younger man a small smile and got up off the bed, marking the page he was on and stowing "War and Peace" back in its place on his nightstand.

"About damn time, you dork," he said as he sauntered over to Evan and planted a light kiss on his lips.

He looked aghast at John's playful insult, but immediately changed gears and gave his commanding officer a knowing smirk. "Did you behave while I was gone?" Lorne asked. John nodded and Evan continued, "No suicide mission attempts? No body switching? No near Ascensions?" John shook his head to each item Evan ticked off. Evan just smiled pulled John into his arms while he said, "Good. Then what _did_ you do while I was gone?"

"Oh, this and that, you know how it is," was John's response. "Actually, I have a present for you."

"For me?" The surprise was evident on Evan's face.

John pulled a flash drive out of his pocket and placed it in Evan's hand. The younger man just looked down at it quizzically before asking, "What's on it?"

"I made you a video," John told him.

Lorne quirked an eyebrow before asking the next obvious question, "Of what?"

John wiggled his eyebrows in that suggestive and rather dorky way of his and both of Lorne's eyebrows shot up in response. "_Really_?" He asked. At John's nod, Evan let out a long, low whistle.

"Wanna watch it together?" John asked him, already leading him towards the laptop.

Evan smiled and said, "Yeah, I think I could go for that." He paused before continuing in a nonchalant voice, "And maybe later we can make a video together."

John just chuckled and slipped an arm around Evan's waist to pull him closer. "Maybe." And though neither of them had said it since Lorne had returned, or ever at all in their relationship to be honest, the words went without saying: _I love you_. _I love you too_.


End file.
